Spottedpaw: Apprentice of ThunderClan
by iWrite67
Summary: Spottedpaw and Claypaw, children of a love that broke the warrior code, apprentices of ThunderClan. Join them through the hardships and joys of the New Prophecy series and all that. [SpottedxSpider]
1. Prologue

**Hola! Sorry there hasn't been anything much from me lately, but now I'm back in business! This is the prologue of my Warriors: A New Prophecy story titled Spottedpaw: Apprentice of ThunderClan. Bad name, but I might change it later...so yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way shape or form own Warriors. It is the property of the three Erin Hunters and their brains. Only the plot, Mosswhisker, Shallowstream, Spottedpaw, Claypaw, Fawnpaw, and Flakepaw belong to me...also any other cats that aren't in the books that are now...so yeah...**

**Enjoy please!**

_

* * *

_

_Silverpelt shone brightly down upon the clearing. It was late, yet not late enough for most of the warriors to sleep. The kits in the nursery were all sound asleep though._

_Unknown to ThunderClan, one of their own was meeting with a RiverClan she-cat. Said she-cat, whose name was Mosswhisker, was giving birth to the ThunderClan tom's kits._

_"Mosswhisker,"Longtail of ThunderClan said. "Thank you for these beautiful kits. The one she-cat didn't make it, but her brother and sister did."_

_"I love you Longtail, but I'm afraid I must go now. StarClan is calling me,"Mosswhisker said. Longtail crouched down beside his love._

_"No! Tell them they have to wait! I love you, Mosswhisker!"the pale tabby tom mewed. Mosswhisker looked up at him and touched her nose to his flank. She layed her head down on her paws, as if accepting death._

_"Longtail, take the kits to ThunderClan. Firestar will let them join. Give them a good home, please,"Mosswhisker then breathed her last breath. Longtail had a single tear running down his cheek. The tom glanced over to the two kits who were asleep. He rasped a tongue over the deceased one's ear. He carried the she-cat under a birch tree and buried her deeply, so no clan cat would ever find her. He bowed his head to the cat and clawed at the tree to mark where she was._

_Longtail grabbed Mosswhisker by her scruff and, while keeping a watch on the kits, dragged the she-cat closer to the RiverClan border so a morning patrol could find his love. He put his nose to her flank and licked her ear once more before turning to the two kits. He grabbed both of them by their scruff and walked slowly and sadly back to ThunderClan camp, not glancing back at Mosswhisker._

_- - - - - - - - - -_

_Mousefur and Cloudtail were guarding the camp. They had seen Longtail go earlier, and thought that he wanted a late night stroll or to hunt. They gasped when they saw him with two kits in his mouth._

_"Longtail! What are those?"Mousefur asked. Longtail had to resist the urge to roll his eyes._

_"These are kits, Mousefur,"he said. "I found them abandoned on the RiverClan border." Cloudtail came over and sniffed them._

_"They look newly born! Why would Leopardstar do something like that?!"the white tom declared. Longtail shrugged._

_"We need to take them to Firestar,"Mousefur decided. Cloudtail nodded and lead the way back into camp. Mousefur grabbed the newly born tom by his scruff and followed, Longtail and the she-cat following close behind._

_All of the ThunderClan cats had by then gathered outside their dens. Even the little kits were staring at the three warriors. Firestar stood in front of the Highrock with Graystripe and Cinderpelt at his side._

_"What is this, Cloudtail?"the ginger tom asked. Cloudtail moved aside so Longtail could explain._

_"I went out of camp earlier to take a walk and maybe catch some prey,"the tom said. "I was near the RiverClan border, chasing a mouse, when I heard two little mewls. I quickly found these two and made my way back to camp." Firestar nodded._

_"I don't know why RiverClan would abandon two little kits like these, but ThunderClan shall never abandon them. They will become ThunderClan kits, then apprentices. We will see how it goes from there. Do you know their names?"Firestar asked. Longtail shook his head._

_"No, but as I was walking back, I had an idea for the tom,"he explained. "Claykit." Firestar observed the tiny she-cat. Her tortoiseshell pelt wasn't unique, but she had white fur spots around her muzzle._

_"This she-cat will be known as Spottedkit. Claykit and Spottedkit, welcome to ThunderClan,"the flame colored leader decided._

_"I have enough milk to nurse them,"Ferncloud said from the entrance to the nursery. "Spiderkit and Shrewkit won't mind."_

_"I also have extra milk,"Shallowstream said coming out from the nursery. "Fawnkit and Flakekit wouldn't mind either." Firestar nodded._

_"Shallowstream and Ferncloud shall take turns feeding Spottedkit and Claykit. The two will grow up as ThunderClan cats. From this moment on, no one will mention to them that they are from RiverClan." The whole clan agreed. Longtail and Mousefur walked over to the nursery, Claykit and Spottedkit were being carried by their scruffs._

_"Here,"Shallowstream said. "Bring the dears here. Fawnkit and Flakekit are asleep, I'll go ahead and feed them." Longtail and Mousefur walked over to the queen and put the two kits by her side. Shallowstream nudged both of them up to her belly where they scented milk and started to drink. Mousefur walked quickly out of the nursery, Longtail followed at a slower pace. He looked behind him to see his two kits nursing from Shallowstream, not their mother Mosswhisker. He sighed silently and walked out and over to the warriors den. He was determined to never let them find out who their parents were._

_

* * *

_

**There you have it, the first chapter of anything that I've posted in forever. So yeah...review please!**

**-Nightmare**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Warriors. Only Original Cats...heh heh...OC...heh heh...Sorry...bad humor**

* * *

It had been almost six moons since Spottedkit and Claykit were brought into ThunderClan. Firestar had been confused, as RiverClan had never mentioned giving up kits, but the flame pelted leader stayed quiet. He had told the two young kits that their mother and father had died, they excepted it and continued on, nursing from Shallowstream and Ferncloud.

"Spottedkit!"a tiny voice cried. The tortoiseshell she-cat looked up at her approaching friend, Fawnkit. Spottedkit had just exited the elders' den, after listening to stories.

"Hello, Fawnkit,"Spottedkit said calmly. While Fawnkit was hyper, Spottedkit was calm. Fawnkit came up to the young she-cat.

"Firestar said we would have our apprentice ceremonies today!"she declared.

"That's great!"Spottedkit said. Fawnkit then flattened herself, as Squirrelpaw had taught her, and launched at Spottedkit. Spottedkit quickly rolled out of the way and jumped on Fawnkit's back. She pawed the light brown she-cats ear with her sheathed claws. They stopped play fighting when they heard chuckling. Spiderkit and Claykit were heading over.

"Did you here!"Fawnkit said to them bright, throwing Spottedkit off her effortlessly. "Our apprentice ceremonies are today!"

"We heard Fawnkit,"Claykit said. "In fact, we heard from the _other side of the camp_."Fawnkit's ears flattened against her head in embarrassment. Spiderkit made his way over to Spottedkit, who was just laying on her back and staring at the sky after having been thrown.

"Are you okay Spottedkit?"the long-limmed black tom asked. Spottedkit looked up at him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking about the story I just heard from the elders,"she said. Spiderkit nodded and sat down beside her. Spottedkit rolled over and sat up, Spiderkit rasped his tongue over her ear.

"Which story was it?"the tom asked. Spottedkit looked around the clearing, watching the other cats and their business.

"It was the one of how the Clans came to be,"she said. Spiderkit nodded and they heard a sigh from behind them.

"Again? You've heard that story so many times,"Longtail, a warrior, said. Spottedkit pawed at the ground while Longtail just laughed. "Nothing to be ashamed of. You're just curious."

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting,"Firestar yowled. Spiderkit, Spottedkit, Longtail, and the rest of the clan came padding up. Spiderkit, Spottedkit, Fawnkit, Flakekit(Fawnkit's brother), Claykit, and Shrewkit(Spiderkit's brother) were all pushed to the front.

"Today it has been six moons since these six kits have been born. They are ready to be apprenticed. By naming apprentices, we show that ThunderClan will survive and remain strong. Now, Spiderkit,"Spiderkit stepped up closer to Firestar. "From this moment on, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be Spiderpaw. Mousefur, you were a great mentor to Thornclaw, I hope you will do well for Spiderpaw." Apprentice and mentor touched noses and joined the throng.

"Shrewkit, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be Shrewpaw. Longtail will be your mentor,"Shrewpaw and Longtail touched noses and joined the crowd.

"Fawnkit, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Fawnpaw. Sootfur, I believe that you are ready for an apprentice. You had a great mentor in Thornclaw, and I hope you pass along what you learned from him,"Sootfur and Fawnkit touched noses.

"Flakekit, from this day forward until you recieve your warrior name, you will be called Flakepaw. Ashfur, I believe you are ready for an apprentice. Pass along the knowledge you recieved from Dustpelt to Flakepaw,"Flakepaw and Ashfur touched noses.

"Spottedkit, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be called Spottedpaw. Rainwhisker, you learned a lot from your mentor, Cloudtail, pass along those learnings to Spottedpaw,"Rainwhisker and Spottedpaw touched noses.

"Finally, Claykit, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be Claypaw. Your mentor will be Graystripe. Graystripe, pass along the lessons you learned from Lionheart to Claypaw,"Claypaw looked ecstastic to be mentored by the ThunderClan deputy. The two touched noses.

"Spiderpaw! Shrewpaw! Fawnpaw! Flakepaw! Spottedpaw! Claypaw!"The clan called.

"Spottedpaw,"Rainwhisker said. Spottedpaw looked up at her mentor. Rainwhisker had recently become a warrior and she was his first apprentice. "I was thinking we could go for a tour of ThunderClan territory before dark." Spottedpaw eagerly nodded. She had not yet been out of the clearing.

"Would you mind if Fawnpaw and I join you?"Sootfur questioned. Rainwhisker shook his head.

"No, not at all. Now let's head out before it gets too dark,"Fawnpaw and Spottedpaw obediantly followed Rainwhisker and Sootfur out of camp. Spottedpaw walked quickly up the sandy slope to get to the bracken at the entrance of the camp. As soon as the she-cat stepped outside the camp, she was ambushed by new smells.

"Let's start by Tallpines and go from there,"Sootfur decided. The three other cats followed Sootfur at a run. They came to a fence where a monster was buzzing behind it.

"That's a Twoleg, tree-eater type of monster,"Rainwhisker explained to the frightened young apprentices. "As long as it stays behind the fence, we will be alright. But I don't think it will break through anytime soon." Fawnpaw smelt something and backed away from the fence to Tallpines.

"What's _that_?!"she asked, pawing at her nose to get rid of the scent. Rainwhisker and Sootfur chuckled at her antics.

"That is the prey that the monsters eat to move and make that big grumbling noise,"Sootfur said to his apprentice.

"Can we go on now please,"Fawnpaw asked. "That smell is hurting my nose." Rainwhisker nodded and led the two apprentices somewhere else. They came to a stop at a huge tree. The branches looked extra sturdy, and it looked fun to climb.

"This is the Great Sycamore. All apprentices come here to learn how to climb trees. We'll come here soon as well Spottedpaw,"Rainwhisker said. The apprentice nodded absentmindedly as she tried to see the top of the tree. It must have been impossible though, as it was the middle of green leaf. Rainwhisker and Sootfur laughed as Spottedpaw fell backwards from trying to see the very top of the tree.

"Come on,"Sootfur said. "Let's get going." It wasn't long until they stopped. Fawnpaw and Spottedpaw looked around the clearing. Only a few rocks and shrubs decorated it.

"This is Snakerocks,"Sootfur said. "Poisonous snakes live in the rocks and under the shrubs. Badgers and foxes also make their dens here, as the snakes don't bother them."

"Cinderpelt also said that chervil root grows abundantly here. You may need to know that incase she sends you to fetch some,"Rainwhisker added. The two she-cat apprentices nodded and the group continued on their way.

They stopped at a stretch of dark ground. Spottedpaw stepped up to it, but was quickly brought back by Rainwhisker grabbing her by the scruff. She mewed loudly as a monster roared past her, hitting the exact spot where she was touching just a second ago.

"Are you okay?"Fawnpaw asked worriedly. Spottedpaw was staring in horror at the dark ground.

"That's the Thunderpath,"Rainwhisker said, rasping a tongue over his apprentice's ear. "That's the place where monsters cross to get to other places. They have Twolegs that ride in their bellies. Don't step on it, or you might die." Spottedpaw nodded and slowly regained her usual calm self.

"Now,"Sootfur said,"what do you smell?"

"I smell the Thunderpath,"Spottedpaw said. Rainwhisker nodded.

"And I smell a marshy sort of scent,"Fawnpaw added. Sootfur nodded.

"That marshy scent, is ShadowClan. The elders say that a cold wind blows across the hearts of all ShadowClan warriors. The only thing that separated their territory from ours' is the Thunderpath,"Sootfur explained.

"Now, one last place before we head back to camp,"Sootfur said. He led them a long way. They passed the entrance to ThunderClan camp as well. Soon, they emerged from a spot of trees to see a group of rocks big enough for a few cats on each directly in the sun. It was also beside a river.

"This is Sunningrocks,"Rainwhisker said. "ThunderClan and RiverClan have fought over this one stretch of land for many moons. It's a good place to come and relax, also to catch the occasional water vole that comes up on our territory. Smell that fishy, damp smell? That's the scent of RiverClan, there must have been a patrol not to long ago."

"Let's head on back to camp,"Sootfur said. "You two must be getting tired. It's been a long day." The two apprentices nodded and all four, mentors too, had a race back to camp.

"Yes!"Rainwhisker shouted. "I got to camp first!"Spottedpaw laughed at her mentor as Sootfur and Fawnpaw went on into camp. Spottedpaw and Rainwhisker followed once Rainwhisker had finished celebrating.

Spottedpaw looked around the camp to see who all was here. Spiderpaw, Claypaw, Shrewpaw, and Flakepaw were all gathered around the apprentices den sharing tongues. Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Whitekit were eating fresh-kill. Shallowstream, Ferncloud, Goldenflower, and Sandstorm were also sharing tongues. The others must either be in their dens or on a patrol.

"Go get some fresh-kill,"Rainwhisker said. "Then have a long rest. I'm going to get you early so we can train." Spottedpaw nodded and dashed off to the kill pile. She grabbed a mouse and walked over to the front of the apprentices den.

"Hello Spottedpaw,"Claypaw said coming up to her. He rasped a tongue over her ear and went to the fresh-kill pile himself. Spottedpaw quickly ate the mouse and walked over to the den. She looked inside. It was smallish with patches of moss at places. She quickly found some moss near the back and layed down. It was actually very warm! Spiderpaw soon came in.

"Hello Spiderpaw,"Spottedpaw said sleepily. She yawned and Spiderpaw got the patch of moss beside her. They shared tongues for awhile then both fell asleep, pelts touching.

* * *

**Review please! Just give me one and I'll update! Or maybe I won't...but I want a review please!!**

**-Nightmare**


	3. Authors Note: Allegiances

**Hi! So, I got a review telling me to add the Allegiances so here they are!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Warriors, only OCs****

* * *

**

THUNDERCLAN: 

**Leader:  
****Firestar** - ginger tom with flame-colored pelt

**Deputy:  
****Graystripe** - long-haired gray tom  
**Apprentice: Claypaw**

**Medicine Cat:  
****Cinderpelt** - dark gray she-cat  
**Apprentice: Leafpaw**

**Warriors: (toms, and she-cats without kits)  
****Mousefur** - small dusky brown she-cat  
**Apprentice: Spiderpaw  
****Dustpelt** - dark brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice: Squirrelpaw  
****Sandstorm** - pale ginger she-cat  
**Apprentice: Sorrelpaw  
****Cloudtail** - long-haired white tom  
** Brackenfur** - golden brown tabby tom  
** Apprentice: Whitepaw  
****Thornclaw** - golden brown tabby tom  
**Longtail** - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes  
**Apprentice: Shrewpaw  
**** Brightheart** - white she-cat with ginger patches  
**Shallowstream** - dark gray she-cat with white paws  
**Brambleclaw** - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Ashfur** - pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Flakepaw  
****Rainwhisker** - dark gray tom with blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Spottedpaw  
****Sootfur** - lighter gray tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Fawnpaw**

**Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)  
**** Claypaw** - dark red and brown tom with amber eyes  
** Sorrelpaw** - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes  
** Squirrelpaw** - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
** Leafpaw** - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws  
** Spiderpaw** - long-limmed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
** Shrewpaw** - small dark brown tom with amber eyes  
** Whitepaw** - white she-cat with green eyes  
** Flakepaw** - white tom with brown paws, tail, and ears, green eyes  
** Spottedpaw** - tortoiseshell she-cat with white spots around her nose and white tail tip  
** Fawnpaw** - light brown she-cat with white flecks and paws, green eyes

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)  
**** Goldenflower** - pale ginger coat, the oldest nursery queen  
** Ferncloud** - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

**Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)  
**** Frostfur** - beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes  
** Dappletail** - once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan  
** Speckletail** - pale tabby she-cat

**SHADOWCLAN:**

**Leader:  
**** Blackstar** - large white tom with huge jet black paws

**Deputy:  
**** Russetfur** - dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:  
**** Littlecloud** - very small tabby tom

**Warriors:  
**** Oakfur** - small brown tom  
** Apprentice: Smokepaw** - dark gray tom  
**Tawnypelt** - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
**Cedarheart** - dark gray tom  
**Rowanclaw** - ginger she-cat  
**Apprentice: Talonpaw** - ginger tabby she-cat  
**Tallpoppy **- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Elders:  
****Runningnose** - small gray-and-white tom, formerly the medicine cat

**WINDCLAN:**

**Leader:  
****Tallstar** - elderly black-and-white tom with a very long tail

**Deputy:  
****Mudclaw** - mottled dark brown tom  
**Apprentice: Crowpaw** - dark smoky gray, almost black, tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:  
****Barkface** - short-tailed brown tom

**Warriors:  
****Onewhisker** - brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice: Havenpaw** - small tabby she-cat  
**Webfoot **- dark gray tabby tom  
**Apprentice: Puppetpaw** - dark red tom with black paws and ear tips  
**Tornear** - tabby tom  
**Whitetail** - small white she-cat  
**Apprentice: Coalpaw** - dark gray pelt, almost black, tom

**Elders:  
****Morningflower** - tortoiseshell she-cat

**RIVERCLAN:**

**Leader:  
****Leopardstar** - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy:  
**** Mistyfoot** - gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:  
****Mudfur** - long-haired light brown tom  
**Apprentice: Mothwing** - beautiful golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:  
****Blackclaw** - smoky black tom  
**Apprentice: Fishpaw** - dark gray tom, almost looks blue  
**Heavystep** - thickset tabby tom  
**Stormfur** - dark gray tom with amber eyes  
**Feathertail** - light gray she-cat with blue eyes  
**Hawkfrost** - broad-shouldered dark brown tom  
**Mosspelt** - tortoiseshell she-cat  
**Apprentice: Weaslepaw** - small black tom

**Queens:  
****Dawnflower** - pale gray she-cat

**Elders:  
****Shadepelt** - very dark gray she-cat  
**Loudbelly** - dark brown tom

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

**Barley** - black-and-white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest

**Ravenpaw** - sleek black cat that lives on the farm with Barley, formerly of ThunderClan

**Purdy** - elderly tabby tom that lives in woods near the sea

* * *

**So, there you go. All the Allegiances.**

**-Nightmare**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hidey! I'm bored...so I'm posting Chapter 2!! Yay!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors...and I probably never will...**

* * *

The wind was blowing westward, hiding Spottedpaw's scent from the prey. A rabbit bounded into the she-cat's view. She dropped into a hunting crouch, carefully avoiding the wind. Spottedpaw felt the pine needles beneath her feet, she was near the Twoleg Treecutter place hunting. She was soon close enough that she jumped and--

Spottedpaw woke up after a paw was dug into her side.

"Where's the enemy?"she called out drowsily. Rainwhisker purred in laughter. Spottedpaw looked up at her mentor, realizing that he only woke her up for training.

"There is no enemy, Spottedpaw,"Rainwhisker said, after he had finished his laughing fit,"but there is training. Today, I'm going to teach you the hunter's crouch." Spottedpaw shot up immediatly and followed Rainwhisker out of the apprentices den. Spottedpaw nodded at Spiderpaw and Squirrelpaw as they had just gotten back from a patrol.

_'Lucky!'_ Spottedpaw thought. _'I wish _I_ had been the one on a border patrol! Spiderpaw is so lucky!_' She soon barreled into Rainwhisker, without realizing that the tom had stopped. Her mentor turned around and stared at her and the young she-cat gulped. Rainwhisker purred again with laughter and tapped her over the ears with his tail.

"This is a good place to stop,"Rainwhisker said a little while later. They were near the Twoleg Treecutter place. The pine needles poked, but felt squishy underneath Spottedpaw's, well, paws. "Now, stalking a rabbit is different than stalking a mouse, why?"

"Because a rabbit will smell you first and a mouse will feel your pawsteps through the ground,"Spottedpaw said immediatly. Rainwhisker looked at her in astonishment.

"Right, and what must you do to correctly stalk them without being known?" Spottedpaw immediatly answered again.

"For a rabbit, your stalk up on it downwind, away from it, and for a mouse, your step lightly,"Rainwhisker nodded in appreciation.

"Very good, now, I'm going to show you the crouch. Copy what I do, alright?"After Spottedpaw nodded, Rainwhisker fell into a crouch position. He put all of his weight on his haunches and his belly fur was almost touching the ground. Rainwhisker started to walk like that across the small clearing. He sat up and looked at Spottedpaw with an awaiting stare. It took the she-cat a few moments before actually realizing what he meant.

"Oh yeah, my turn,"Rainwhisker nodded at her as she crouched down and tried to copy him. She felt like she had it right...

"Put your tail down, a rabbit would see you from a mile away with that white tail tip,"Spottedpaw's tail hit the pine needle ridden ground with a light thud. She continued to stalk around the clearing.

"Very good, Spottedpaw,"Rainwhisker said. "But your putting too much of your weight on your back left leg. Try to even it out with the other three." Spottedpaw stood still, crouching. The young tortoiseshell she-cat stuck out her tongue in concentration as she scuttled along the ground, trying to keep her weight evenly distributed.

"Very good, Spottedpaw,"Rainwhisker complemented. "You did much better than when I first started out. I walked like a lumbering badger!" Spottedpaw purred in laughter at her mentor's discription.

"Now, I'd like to see if you're ready to catch some prey."Spottedpaw sat up obediantly, looking excited. Rainwhisker purred with laughter.

"Alright now, what do you smell?"Spottedpaw opened her mouth to scent the air.

"A Twoleg and a dog scent, but they're very stale. They probably haven't been here since yesterday or earlier today,"Rainwhisker nodded. "The Sunhigh patrol is that way,"she pointed to the east with her tail tip,"and prey-wise, rabbit scent and vole scent." Rainwhisker nodded pleasantly.

"Very good, I only just smelt the Sunhigh patrol when you mentioned it. Now, try and stalk that vole scent,"Spottedpaw nodded and dropped into the hunter's crouch, keeping her tail near the forest floor. She caught the scent again and turned around to face a bramble bush. Spottedpaw peered through the brambles and quickly caught sight of said vole. She stalked quietly around the bramble bush, making sure it couldn't scent or hear her. Spottedpaw leaped and landed directly on top of it. It squealed and Spottedpaw gave it a quick bite to the neck, killing it. Rainwhisker bounded over.

"Excellent work, Spottedpaw,"Rainwhisker said proudly. "That's a very big vole for your first prey catch." Spottedpaw pawed the ground in embarrassment.

"The vole was almost asleep when I got to it,"she muttered. Rainwhisker purred in amusement.

"It doesn't matter, prey is prey, no matter what it was doing _before_ it was prey,"Spottedpaw nodded. "Now, grab your vole and let's get on back to camp, it's almost sunset." Spottedpaw grabbed the vole and followed behind her mentor proudly.

When they reached camp, Rainwhisker told her to take the vole to the elders' den then grab something for herself. Spottedpaw nodded and padded over to the elders' den. Frostfur, Dappletail, and Speckletail were the only ones inside. She quietly pawed in.

"Ah, hello young Spottedpaw,"Frostfur said calmly and sweetly. "You have brought us prey?"

"Yes, Frostfur,"Spottedpaw said shyly, setting the vole down in front of the white elder. Frostfur chuckled.

"No need to be so shy,"she said. "Now, I have a tick on my back, right where I can't reach it. Can you go to Cinderpelt and get some mouse bile to get it off me?" Spottedpaw nodded. She quickly dashed from the den to the medicine cat's den.

"Hello Spottedpaw!"Cinderpelt's apprentice and Squirrelpaw's(much calmer sister)Leafpaw said. Spottedpaw nodded at the tabby she cat.

"Hello Leafpaw. Is Cinderpelt around?" Leafpaw nodded and the gray medicine cat padded to sit beside her apprentice.

"Hello Spottedpaw, you're not hurt are you?"the young she-cat shook her head.

"No Cinderpelt, but Frostfur told me that there was a tick that she couldn't reach. Can I have some mouse bile to get it?" Cinderpelt nodded and went back into her stores. She soon came back out carrying stick that was holding up a wad of moss.

"Now, the moss has been dipped in mouse bile. Make sure you don't get it in your mouth, or you'll have a bad taste for moons! And after you get rid of the tick, wash off your paws, not with your tongue!"Spottedpaw nodded and carefully took the moss ball. She waved her tail in goodbye as she padded back over to the elders' den.

"Ah, that feels much better, thanks,"Frostfur said after Spottedpaw had removed the tick. Spottedpaw then bid goodbye to the elders' and walked out of camp to the stream where she jumped in, her paws and belly fur now soaking wet. Shrewpaw and his mentor, Longtail came out of brush. Shrewpaw laughed at her.

"What are you doing? Trying to be a RiverClan cat?"Shrewpaw called at her. Spottedpaw turned to glare at him and purred in laughter when Longtail gently swatted him over the ears with his tail.

"Don't be mean, Shrewpaw. But honestly though, what are you doing in the river?"the pale ginger tom asked. Spottedpaw sighed.

"Mouse bile,"Longtail and Shrewpaw nodded before padding back to camp. Spottedpaw soon stepped out of the stream bed, shook her paws to dry them and padded back to camp. She picked up a thrush from the fresh-kill pile and padded over to the apprentice's den. Sorrelpaw, Squirrelpaw, and Fawnpaw were already there eating.

"Hello Spottedpaw,"all three of the other she-cat apprentices said. Spottedpaw nodded before sitting down between Sorreltail and Fawnpaw.

"We were just talking about the toms,"Squirrelpaw said bravely. Sorrelpaw swatted her over the head and Fawnpaw laughed. Spottedpaw smiled.

"What about the toms?"Fawnpaw pawed at the ground.

"Which ones we might like to mate with,"she said shyly. Spottedpaw smiled. Sorrelpaw is the oldest apprentice, her brothers, Rainwhisker and Sootfur were apprenticed before her because she was hit by a monster on the Thunderpath. Her and her mentor, Sandstorm, trained hard to get her up to training specs. She was going to be made a warrior soon.

"Who do you think would be the best mate for yourself?"Sorrelpaw asked. Spottedpaw thought a moment.

"I don't really know,"Spottedpaw said. "I'll just let the wind blow him to me."

"Well, I think it should be Spiderpaw,"Fawnpaw said bravely. "Even in the nursery, you two were tighter than a bramble bush. You two would always go listen to the elders' stories." Spottedpaw pawed the ground shyly. After Sorrelpaw had finished her fresh-kill, she padded on over to Spottedpaw and groomed her head.

"Don't take what they say into account,"the older she-cat apprentice said. "Like you said, you'll let the wind blow the lucky tom to you." The two she-cats groomed each other before finally decided to go to sleep. They all padded into their den and curled up in their nests. Spottedpaw smiled as she felt Spiderpaw, whose nest was right next to hers, lick her ear. Spiderpaw then settled down close to her and fell into a deep sleep.

Maybe mating with Spiderpaw is what the wind will blow to her...

* * *

**Oooo... SpottedxSpider...heh heh...Spotted Spider...that's kinda funny when you think about it...So yeah...Maybe boredness will lead me to posting another Chapter...I dunno...**

**-Nightmare**


	5. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was just unmotivated because no one reviewed :( Anyway, enjoy chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. The three wonderful 'Erin Hunter's do.**

* * *

"I can't believe your going to be made a warrior tonight, Sorrelpaw!"Whitepaw said to the oldest apprentice. She had just been made an apprentice a quarter moon ago. Firestar had told Sorreltail that her warrior ceremony was that night. It had been a moon since Spottedpaw and her nursery mates had been made apprentices.

"I honestly can't believe it either,"Sorrelpaw mewed quietly. "After that monster hit me, I thought I would never even be a warrior." Spottedpaw touched her friends flank sweetly.

"It's going to be different without you in the apprentices den,"Spottedpaw said to the older she-cat. "Now, Squirrelpaw will be the oldest and it won't be so crowded!"Sorreltail and Whitepaw purred with amusement.

Spottedpaw had just gotten back from a hunting patrol with Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Rainwhisker. That was when Sorrelpaw had come up to her and told her that she was going to be made a warrior.

The two younger apprentices helped Sorrelpaw get groomed enough for the ceremony. By the time sunset had come, Sorrelpaw's pelt was very glossy and shiny. When Sandstorm came to get her, Sorrelpaw was shining. Sandstorm even complimented them. The two she-cats walked to the middle of the clearing, getting ready for the ceremony. Spottedpaw, Whitepaw, and Fawnpaw, who had just joined them, gathered around the Highrock to wait with the other clan cats.

"Cats of ThunderClan!"Firestar announced to the whole clearing. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"Most of the cats were already there, but the others who weren't quickly slinked out of their dens to join the group.

Firestar sprang down from the Highrock to meet the apprentice and her mentor. "Sandstorm,"he began, using the formal words that had been handed down through all the Clans,"are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior of ThunderClan?"

Sandstorm inclined her head. "She will be a warrior the Clan can be proud of,"she replied.

Firestar raised his eyes to where the first stars of Silverpelt were beginning to appear in the evening sky,"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice." The Clan was hushed as his voice rang out across the clearing. "She had been traing hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. "He turned to Sorrelpaw, locking his gaze with hers. "Sorrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Spottedpaw watched Sorrelpaw's whole body quivering with excitement, wondering if that was how she would feel during her warrior ceremony. Sorrelpaw lifted her chin and replied, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Sorrelpaw, from this moment, you will be known as Sorreltail. StarClan honors your courage and your patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Stepping forward, Firestar rested his muzzle on top of Sorreltail's head. In return she gave his shoulder a respectful lick before backing away.

The rest of the Clan gathered around her, welcoming her and calling her by her new name. "Sorreltail! Sorreltail!" Rainwhisker and Fawnpaw's mentor, Sootfur, were among the first, their eyes gleaming with pride that their sister had finally joined them as a warrior.

Firestar waited until the noise had died down. "Sorreltail, according to tradition you must keep vigil in silence tonight, and watch over the camp." Cloudtail made a smart remark and Firestar sent him a stern stare. The group of cats parted so Sorreltail could take her position in the middle of the clearing.

With the ceremony over, the cats departed back to their dens or to the fresh-kill pile. Spottedpaw yawned and caused a chain reaction as Fawnpaw, Whitepaw, and Claypaw yawned as well. Spiderpaw, Shrewpaw, and Squirrelpaw soon joined them. The seven apprentices walked back to their den, bowing their heads at their friend as they passed. Sorreltail bowed her's back and continued to keep watch. The seven apprentices left Sorreltail's moss alone in the center of the den, where it had been the warmest and the oldest apprentice slept. Squirrelpaw layed down in nest closest to where Sorreltail had once slept, not disturbing her scent. By tomorrow, it would be stale and then they would know that Sorreltail had left the apprentices den for good. The younger apprentices nosed their moss nests closer to one another and fell asleep huddled together.

On all of their minds, what their warrior ceremony would be like in the future. And on Shrewpaw's mind, what he would be eating for dinner tomorrow.

* * *

**Ha ha. Shrewpaw is funny. Hope you liked it. Now, motivate me. Review please!**

**Desperate for Reviews  
-Nightmare**


End file.
